not the only one
by Ditzybitch
Summary: What if Elena wasn't the only one cheating on her husband. How will Elena react when her and Christian walk in on Linc cheating with his own little sub! not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**(disclaimer) I do not own fifty shades or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter one

**Christian**

Six years. It has been six year since Elena and I started our relationship, she taught me how to take control of my life. without her I would probably be dead or in jail for murder. Two years ago I sick of being the sub, I wanted the power and the control, I told Elena my plan to become a Dom and she offered to sub for me, since then she has been teaching how to dominate and control her and I have been to a few clubs and practiced on willing subs.

I'm starting to tire of Elena she doesn't do it for me anymore the excitement of our relationship is dead, I've come to realise she isn't my type she maybe attractive for her age but she is to domineering and I much prefer brunettes so I'm on my way home from Harvard I've decided I'm going to drop out of Harvard and start my own business in telecommunications Elena has offered to loan me the money enough times so I am finally going to take her up on her offer. I have already been doing my research and know what company I am going to buy to start my business off, its quite small at the moment but once I get my hands on it everyone will have heard of grey enterprise holdings that's what it will be called. My parents don't know of my intentions yet, I don't think they are going to be very pleased, I know they only want what's best for me but this is my decision there is nothing Harvard can teach me that I don't already know, why do I need a piece of paper just to prove myself, besides I'm going to be the boss so I don't give a shit.

I arrive at sea tac at 3:37pm and grab my luggage, I told Elena I was coming home today and to pick me up from the airport, my parents don't know I'm home yet and I wanted to get a session in with Elena before I see them I know this is going to be a difficult conversation and will result in an argument, maybe if relieve some tension now I won't fly off the handle later.

I see Elena waiting for me outside the airport leaning against her car she has a big smile on her face and I offer her a small smile in return, I know she's missed I've missed her a bit but not as much as I used to, she will always mean a lot to me she taught me everything I need to control my life and soon she will be loaning me the money to start my business, but I've grown up and grown bored of her.

" Hello Christian" she purrs and kisses me on my cheeks, we don't kiss on the lips often it feels to intimate.

"hello Elena thank you for picking me up"

"not a problem, I'm assuming you want to do a scene before you go to your parents?" I give a curt nod in return and she chuckles in response.

I open the drivers side for Elena then walk around to the passenger seat and get in she starts the engine and pull off into traffic. It takes about an hour to get to Elena's house from the airport I know that's were we will go as Linc Elena's husband will be in work. We fall into an easy conversation about what I'm going to do after I drop out of Harvard, I ask her if she will still loan me the money to start my business and she says of course she will.

An hour later we pull up outside Elena's house, i get out and open Elena's door and offer my hand she takes and nods her thanks, we make our way to her front door and she fish's her keys out of her bag but when she try's them the door is already unlocked " that's odd I'm sure I locked the door when I left" Elena states giving me a confused look I just shrug in response. we walk into the house and Elena immediately halts her steps. " what's wrong Elena?" " that's not my coat and they are not my shoe's" she points to a cream trench coat and stilettos laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Elena moves to the stairs and I follow her up curious as to what is going on, the higher we get the more we start hearing noise's coming from her bedroom. As we reach the door we can definitely hear the sounds of moaning Elena grasps the handle and twists it slowly as not to alert anyone to our presence she opens the door and steps in I follow her and halt in my tracks when I see where the noise is coming from. Up against the wall is a young girl with nothing but white bra and panties a garter belt and stockings on. her hands are tied above her head and she's moaning in pleasure as Linc is kissing her neck and fondling her breasts neither has noticed our presence yet.

Elena is standing stock still next to me i think she is in shock. I clear my throat to get Linc attention and he immediately lets go of the girl and spins around she falls to the floor with a thud. " shit" Linc breaths out realising he's been caught cheating. The girl stands up next to Linc and my breath catches slightly as I look at her, she has long chocolate brown hair that nearly reaches her waist, she has flawless pale skin not one single blemish but it her face that memorises me she has the most beautiful face I have ever seen, big pouty pink lips and a small button nose and the most enchanting baby blue eye's...

* * *

**So that's chapter one I hope you like it. sorry I'm not a very good writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Anastasia**

**Six months**

It has been six months since I met Linc Lincoln my dad rays boss and my Dom. He's a handsome man he has sandy blonde hair and gorgeous hazel eyes with flecks of gold. His body is amazing with broad shoulders and big arms he's like a blonde Hugh Jackman Yummy. I first met Linc on the day of my sixteenth birthday I went to his timber yard where my dad works to see if he wanted to have lunch with me, Linc was there and he started talking to me asking about school and my life I felt comfortable around him and answered all his probing questions, after that day he would come home with my dad for dinner or to watch a mariners game, he would always find a way to talk to me alone. He asked me to have lunch with him one weekend and I agreed by then I had a little crush on him and would have done anything for more alone time with him. We met at a small café and talked for a while he started to tell me how his wife is cheating on him and has been for some time, I felt really bad for him but he didn't seem too bothered by it, I asked why he didn't care and he told me he doesn't love her anymore but cant divorce her because she will take half of his money and what ever else she could get her hands on. He asked me if I had ever heard of BDSM I said no I haven't, he explained that it means bondage discipline sadomasochism it represents the type of relationship between a dominant and submissive. A dominant takes control of all aspects of the submissives life and the submissive must willing submit to all of the dominants wants and needs. I asked him why he was telling me this and he told me that he's a dominant and wants me to be his submissive, I was so shocked I just sat there for god knows how long trying to comprehend everything he just said, could I really hand my life over to this man, this stranger I barely know. But wouldn't it make my life easier having someone else make all my decisions? give me some stability something I've always wanted and needed in my life? I'd have to have sex with him, I've never had sex before but I bet it will be good with him. would he still want me if he knew I was a virgin? I don't see why not. So I made my decision I agreed to become his submissive, he wanted us to discuss hard and soft limits so by then I had to tell him I was a virgin, he wasn't surprised and said he still wants me to sub for him and he would take my virginity and try make it special for me.

I can't believe how much my life has changed since meeting Linc he makes my life so much easier, my school work has improved drastically, I am more focused and I know what I want to do with my life, I want to be in publishing I want to be an editor and help thriving young authors write amazing books for the world to enjoy. He did make losing my virginity special we had a nice meal first and he made love to me gently. I like Linc a lot but I don't think I love him, we both agreed that this affair wasn't about love it's purely about sex which I don't mind because the sex is really good, being a sub isn't to bad I haven't broke any serious rules yet so I haven't been badly punished, iv been spanked and flogged and denied an orgasm or two but I haven't been canned or whipped. I'm really nervous about that Linc says he will take it easy on me but sooner or later it will happen.

I had to tell my dad I got a weekend job, he was starting to get suspicious when I wasn't spending much time at home on weekends and of all the new clothes I was wearing, I told Linc he didn't have to buy me clothes but he insisted and I couldn't argue with him he is my Dom. Thank god my dad cant tell the difference between old navy and designer brands there's no way a weekend job could pay for the clothes Linc buys me.

It's Saturday and I'm on my way to Linc's house his wife has gone out for the day so he asked me to come around wearing what he requires me to wear in scene's, so I'm in my Burberry cream trench coat wearing only white bra and panties and garter belt and stockings underneath,and my Charlotte Olympia white pumps, I don't normally wear heels but I have to whenever I'm with Linc, I jump in Wanda my old VW beetle Linc hates her but my dad bought her for me and I love her, and there's no way Linc can buy me a car without my dad knowing something going on so he has to put up with her.

The drive over to Linc's is boring I turn the radio and my favourite band snow patrol is playing the lightning strike, I love this song! I drive onto Linc's street and park slightly down the road just incase. I sit in my car few extra minutes and prepare my self for what's coming, I never know what Linc has planned and its exciting but nerve racking. I finally get out of the car and walk to the door I knock twice then walk in Linc doesn't like me waiting outside incase somebody see's me. I call out Linc's name and he's up stairs in his bedroom we don't have our scene's here often because of his wife we normally go to his apartment closer to the city. I remove my coat and shoes and leave them at the bottom of the stairs on my way to his room, when I get there i walk straight in and Linc is sitting on the bed, i walk over to him and drop to my knees with my hands on my thighs and head bowed slightly, this is how i must sit at the beginning of every scene, Linc slowly smooth's my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead, i close my eye's and sigh in pleasure. Before i know it im up on my feet and being pushed into the wall Linc grabs my hands and ties them above my head with some rope i hadn't noticed, he holds my waist and lifts me higher so we are face to face. He starts to kiss my lips slowly, deliberately but soon picks up the pace devouring my mouth i moan and writhe against him desperate for his touch, he heeds my wishes and slowly brings his hand up to my breast squeezing and caressing it through the silk of my bra, my nipples tighten and strain against the material and my back arches pushes my breast further into his hand, he brakes away from the kiss and chuckles before moving his lips down to my throat and kissing and sucking on the skin, i cant hold back the moan that erupts from my throat, the feeling is sensational but suddenly it's gone and i fall to the floor with a thud. WTF I look up to Linc and he's turned away from me looking at two people who i didn't hear enter the room. I stand up as quickly as I can with my hands tied and notice one of the people is a beautiful blonde woman, i soon realise she is Linc's wife. I then notice the man standing next to her, I say man but he can't be more then 22 years old he has messy copper hair and a gorgeous face, but its his eye's i cant look away from they are a spectacular grey and they are staring straight back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the positive comments. I'm not a very good writer, but I wanted to have a go at writing something different.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Christian**

**Shit just hit the fan!**

I drag my eye's away from the goddess in front of me just in time to see Elena lunge at her, luckily Linc steps in front of her just in time to intercept Elena from getting her claws into the little thing, poor girl looks terrified.

"GET YOUR DIRTY CHEATNG FUCKING HANDS OFF ME LINC!" Elena screams

"Elena calm down..."I try to reason

"Don't tell me to calm down Christian, What the fuck are you playing at Linc?" she spits at him

" Don't you act the fucking innocent Elena, we both know you've been cheating on me with that little prick for years!" he retorts, Shit how the fuck does he know?

" Go home Ana I'll call you" Linc says not even turning his head to the girl shaking next to him, she takes one last look at everyone. I notice how she lingers on me a little longer then she bolts out of the room and down the stairs a few seconds later the front door slams closed and she's gone. I draw my attention back to Linc and Elena, he finally lets her go and steps back from her.

" Listen to me now you gold digging tramp I want a divorce, I'll decide on the settlement and if you want to argue about I'll go straight to the grey's and tell them all about your relationship with their son"

"you cant threaten me you've been fucking that girl, she cant be more then 16" Elena retorts.

"yeah she is 16 but that's the consenting age Elena, how old was he when you started the affair hum?"

The colour drains from Elena's face, fuck he must know this started when I was 15 he cant tell me parents they'll hate me, Elena could go to jail. Shit shit shit.

"look Linc there's no need to involve my parents in this mess" I say desperately trying to make him see sense.

" shut your mouth boy I wasn't talking to you" he snaps, I'm starting to lose my fucking patients I need to clam down lashing out isn't going to help.

" Go home Christian I will take care of this" Elena says, wtf I'm not leaving I need to know if that idiot is going to tell my parents.

"no I'm staying here" I state firmly.

"just go Christian now, I will call you" Elena turns to me. She's in Dom mode now. I scowl at her in frustration.

"fine make sure you call me" I say through gritted teeth.

"I will now go. please"

I turn to leave then hear Linc say "That's right do as your told little boy" oh fuck no. I turn around and launch my self at the bastard startling him, I punch him square in the jaw and his head snaps back with the force of it, he recovers quickly and before I now it we are both on the floor and he's on top of me punching my face, I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my body I haven't had this feeling since I was 16 and still used to fight in school. I use my arms and shove him off me as hard as I can he falls backwards and I take my chance lifting my right leg I kick him in the stomach as hard as I can, It nocks the air out of him as he falls on his back. I straddle him and continue to punch his face as hard and as many times as I can, I'm loving the rush so much I barely notice Elena trying to pull me off him.

"CHRISTIAN STOP. STOP IT NOW!" Elena voice finally breaks through and I stop hitting Linc I look down at him and his face is a bloody mess, I think he's unconscious, I climb off him and can still hear Elena shrieking at me jesus she needs to clam down.

" For fuck sake Christian you could have killed him what the fuck were you thinking?" Elena seethes.

I'm breathing heavily and I can feel the adrenaline start to wear of my hands are shaking and my visions bleary.

"Christian are you okay?" Elena asks starting to look worried.

"I'm fucking fine it's your fucking husband you should be worried about, I'm leaving I suggest you do the same before he wakes up" I snap and turn to leave not giving a shit what Elena has to say.

I get down stairs and head outside its then that I remember Elena drove me here fuck. I walk to her car and grab my suitcase out of the boot. I take out my phone and call a cab, I cant go to my parents house like this they will freak the fuck out. The argument we are going to have about Harvard is going to be bad enough I don't need them seeing me like this as well. Shit there's only one place I can go my brother Elliot's. I hop in the cab when it pulls up and give the address and he pulls off thankfully not asking any questions about my face and the blood all over my hands.

We pull up at Elliot's apartment complex twenty minutes later and I chuck him a fifty, before getting out and walking into the building I head straight to the elevator and hit the button to call it, I don't have to wait long for it and thankfully its empty when I step in. I Press the button for the eighth floor and the doors close, when the doors open again I step out and go straight to Elliot's door god I hope he's in I didn't even think to call ahead and check shit. I bang on the door and wait, a few minutes later I hear footsteps coming to the door thank fuck he's home. The door swings open and there's my brother, we look nothing alike since we were both adopted, he has curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes, apposed to my cooper mess and grey eye's. But he's still my brother and I know he wont drop me in the shit with our parents.

"What the fuck happened to your face man?"

" I got into a fight, and before you say anything I don't want to talk about it. Now can I come in?"

"yeah man of course come in"

"thanks"

I step into his apartment and its still the same as when I last saw it red brick work on the walls and dark wooden floors brown leather sofas and big plasma tv on the wall. not exactly my taste but I don't have to live here and Elliot seems to like it. I'm starting to get a headache and I want to do is try get a few hours of sleep if the nightmares will allow it.

" do you want a beer?" Elliot asks, I haven't drunk beer in years I normally drink wine, but I don't give a shit right now.

" yeah thanks" I answer, I chuck myself on the sofa and lay my head back god what have I gotten myself into there's no doubt Linc is going to tell my parents about me and Elena now. Elliot come back from the kitchen ands hands me a bottle.

"thanks"

"no problem bro, how come your home from Harvard, you haven't been causing shit up there have you?"

"no I just.. look if I tell you, you cant tell mom or dad I'm going to tell them myself okay?"

"okay man I wont"

"I'm dropping out of Harvard. I'm going to start my own business, I've already got the money I need and I know what company I'm going to buy to start me off"

"Shit man you know mom and dad are going to freak the fuck out. why don't you just stick it out you've only got a year left?"

"I don't give a shit, Its fucking pointless I know what I want to do and how I'm going to do it. I don't need a piece of paper from that place to prove it"

"okay man if your sure. I wont say nothing to mom or dad, but make sure you tell them and soon."

"yeah I will, thanks Elliot, I'm going to try get some sleep."

" okay man no problem. you know were the guest room is." I nod and stoke off into the guest room I take a quick shower washing mine and Linc blood off me. I dry off chuck some boxers on I get into bed and try to fall asleep. the last thing I see before I drift is a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**well there's chapter 3 hope you like it. I will try get chapter 4 done tonight but no promises :)**


End file.
